


Snegurochka

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Longing Doesn't Always Build Healthy Constitutions, Sexual Frustration's A Bitch, Taking The High Road Leaves You High & Dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is tired, and frustrated and looking for an outlet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snegurochka

By Valen do I ever need a workout, Marcus thought as he strode down Babylon 5’s public corridors. Today even he station’s perpetually perfect ambient lighting was enough to fuel his rage. Not that he would ever willingly admit to have been so lax in his training as to have allowed that emotion to govern his behavior. 

If I’m lucky, Marcus thought, I might pry Lennier away from his duties for long enough to engage in a sparring session. While he hated being exposed before the knowing and sympathetic eyes of Ambassador Delenn, Marcus still found it to be preferable to seeking an outlet for his fractured control in the innocent safety of his fellow Ranger’s company. At the best of times, Lennier’s naivete was a refreshingly clean antidote to the political machinations of the other races on station. At the worst of times, like now, Marcus found himself shamelessly exploiting the other man’s lack of understanding of certain facets of social interaction. I may never be reborn because of the way in which I use him, Marcus thought darkly, but at least Lennier doesn’t seem to mind. And if the Mimbari Ranger proved unavailable or the bout was not as exhausting as he hoped, he’d go hunting for Zack Allan or Michael Garibaldi.

Both the chief of security and his first lieutenant appeared entirely amenable to letting Marcus take out his frustrations on their hides. For Garibaldi, Marcus knew it was a matter of pride. The man had been an EarthForce infantryman, a dying breed of humans who prided themselves on their hard-headed stubbornness and physical resilience. Given the man had survived numerous ground battles in the Earth-Mimbari war, he’d certainly earned that pride in spades. Zack, on the other hand, was still young, still trying to prove himself with the same brash machismo that had led Marcus himself to do so very many stupid things in his youth. The Arisia mining colony might not have been the most hospitable place to grow up, but he and his brother William had managed to have their fair share of fun. At least, before William went off planet to join the Rangers...

Yes, both Garibaldi and Zack might be willing to let Marcus bleed his emotions out on their well calloused hides, but when muscle fatigue and mental exhaustion finally sent him stumbling for his quarters, it would Valen’s peace which finally gave him the fortitude to endure another day of the personally inflicted madness that was serving beside a woman like Susan Ivanova. Marcus was well aware that there was a lively betting pool in the Zocolo on how long it took before he went looking for a fight after his interactions with the stations inimical “Russian” second-in-command and he didn’t care. Sometimes it appeared as though every single person on the station regardless of race knew of his unrequited feelings for the woman. Everyone except her, Marcus thought sourly. 

Is she playing hard-to-get, he’d wondered at first. Driving me slowly mad with her persistent refusal to notice that I want more from her than just orders. No, it would have been far easier to abandon his infatuation if his Snegurochka had known what she was doing to him. No, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time as he slapped the door chime outside Lennier’s quarters, the woman is completely oblivious. Persistently, infuriatingly, asexually, oblivious. 

In which case, Marcus realized, I will have to resort to brute force. Turning abruptly away from Lennier’s quarters, Marcus stalked back the way he’d come. Even the hardest of ice will crack under pressure. And while he did not want to hurt his snow maiden, if force was what it took to get her attention then in Valen’s name but Marcus would be such an instrument. 

Opening his door, Lennier was confused to find the hallway in front of him to be completely vacant. Just as he would have closed the door once again, he registered the staccato footfalls of boots on metal deck plating. Looking down the corridor, he saw the familiar figure of his fellow Ranger. Lennier smiled. Shoulders straight, Marcus stride spoke of renewed purpose. Perhaps this time the human would finally find the courage he needed to voice his desires before the object of his affection. Closing the door once again, Lennier returned to the lounge and the dog-eared paperback he’d borrowed from Garibaldi; Le Morte d'Arthur. Trying to keep the verb tenses correct might be challenging, but the story had certainly proven to be worth the effort.


End file.
